User talk:Pierius Magnus
Can you please come a the Harvian irc? I couldnt read your story abou the sockpuppets 11:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :HCU/SP coalition needs people like you to back their proposals, to get rid once and forever of the communists and pro-americans! Bucu 20:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, why the fuck not? May God be with us! Dr. Magnus 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) @ Wikination Well formulated. However, let's be serious, staying is not an option either. --Bucu 17:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fuck the arrogant atheists dogs! I respect some of them, though. It is their views that I despise. I piss on their beliefs, and the way they supress ours. And I will fight them till my last breath! Dr. Magnus 17:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You know you can't win... they are just a bunch of nepotists... they'll find a way to get rid of you, or to make you shut up, if you know what I'm saying. Intolerance, nepotism and royal superiority have dominated the wiki since its existence. Only a miracle from above could make them dictators change. They're only open to their kind. If you are not like them (atheist, royalist, leftist/"progressive" or even worse: IRL relative/friend) you have NO CHANCE of making it over there. Must say the Cabal theory has proven true, again. Bucu 17:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am not on Lovia "to make it". I'll never be a prime minister, neither will OWTB ever be elected one. That is not the reason I am in Lovia, however. I am only there to promote religion, oppose the opression of our people by the atheists and make sure at least somebody makes a fist against these devils! They are not even good enough to lick the ground we walk on. If me and Semyon would leave, we would probably soon be followed by OWTB. After which the atheists have finally got what they always wanted; a purely atheist, heretic Lovia. What alternative do we have? Dr. Magnus 17:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Make a fist and waste your time hearing arrogancy? It seems quite worthless. You could better invest your time in something else and "boycot" the wiki. If 4 users leave, it would be quite a kick in the balls for the activity of the site. And besides, if they don't have a common enemy, they'll start fighting it out amongst themselves, sooner or later. 'Cause otherwise the wiki will become too boring. Bucu 17:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :So what can I do? Sooner or later they'll just kick us off. But I never like the idea of going down without a fight. I want a "glorious last stand". :) Dr. Magnus 17:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then, I wish you good luck... when shall I prepare your papers for asylum in Harvia? :P Bucu 17:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Consider me a citizen with dual citizenship, but don't tell Geertje! :P Dr. Magnus 18:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha :D Bucu 18:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Bucu; we should declare Oshenna independent and then all leave. I know what you mean about wanting to 'make a stand' but I am getting tired of seeing everything I hold most valuable slagged off when I go on that site. --Semyon 19:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then. Let's do it :P Bucu 19:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Semyon: maybe you are right. Sad thing is; once we leave nobody can stop Dimitri and his atheist buddies from deleting our articles and undo everything we ever did on the site. First let us declare Oshenna independent. Then probably Dimitri or Arthur will block us, after which we are forced to leave. Dr. Magnus 20:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Don't forget to do it nicely. First you create a local council which will be respected by Oceanans, some kind of unofficial board of the Oceana people or that kind of stuff. Then you write in some newspaper that they have held a vote, for independency of the Oceana state. And then people got in the streets to support this decision. You create rapidly an article called "Republic of Oceana" or so and then you get blocked :P How 'bout that? You see, I've got experience on this one :)) Bucu 20:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: It sucks you are already blocked from the site, Bucu. We can really need you in this one. Semyon and me cannot do this by ourselves; OWTB's help is essential in this matter, in order to make any lasting impact on the site we gotta have at least three or four people behind our cause. Perhaps this Bart K guy and some users from Romanian wikia and some old Hurbanovans and Oceana people from '7\08\'09? You, too, could ask around, Bucu. You have the "connections" required. :) Dr. Magnus 20:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::How's this for a plan of action: #We start by quietly transferring all the Oceana-related articles to a new wiki; something like oshenna.wikia.com? #We then politely ask for independence. #Which is obviously refused. We then declare Oceana independent, stop editing Wikination and only use the new wiki. (by the way: this is not exactly a discreet way of planning an independence movement ) --Semyon 21:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ain't gonna work. The wiki'll fall inactive and the atheists will ruin Oceana at nation.wikia.com. Just like they did back in 2008. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Atheism kills could be the slogan of independent Oshenna ^^. 09:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice one Dimi, gonna use that one at the governour elections of March :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::You really should ^^. Will that be in Lovia or in independent Oceana? 10:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In Lovia, and he'll have my vote. Dr. Magnus 10:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I could ask around, of course :). @OWTB: Oshenna has already died with the election of a non-Oshenna. Don't you realize that? In small steps, one for one, they will erase your influence, till it's a completely leftist/atheist/royalist town, like all other towns in Lovia. Why do you think they all migrated to Oceana? I think it's quite obvious... the percentage turnout was the highest. See the facts. It is already getting ruined, only the process is slowed down. You see, it's just a question of time - your wasted valuable time. Bucu 11:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Never mind, Pierius. I can support you two from this wiki :P I guess you don't have the patience to wait another 3 weeks? Btw, maybe those colleagues of you, in January, from the LCP and IGP could help you out... 'cause all old Oceanans have already left Lovia for a brighter future. Bucu 13:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Another thing you could do is to look whether there are some empty spaces in the constitution, which we could use for taking Oceana back from the citoyens. Bucu 13:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could easily wait another three weeks for your return, Bucu. Then we´ll try to make the CCPL big, and let it stay big. I do not wanna leave Lovia for some other, unactive wikia. That´s pretty lame (in my personal opinion). As for my colleagues from the LCP; dunno about them. Neither one of them is still active. As for the IGP; I would rather not contact any of them, I've tried to distance myself from these nutjobs. :P Dr. Magnus 13:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I understand :P. Well, let's wait then. Three weeks should be enough to investigate the constitution and consider all possibilities so we can choose the most effective option. 11/28 will be the most beautiful day Oshenna's ever had! Bucu 13:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What's the bitterness about? Because OWTB came in second in Oceana? Six months ago you wanted in the government and cooperate, and now it's back to "find loopholes in the Constitution". 13:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just smile and wave, boys :P Bucu 13:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Smile and wave, cause it's the only thing left to do for you :) 13:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Like I would care that you are gonna block me... Bucu 13:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't said I would, right? I didn't even intend to. We sort of had to when your phoney Spanish alter ego popped up. It seems indeed like you don't care about getting blocked. So what's the bitterness about then? 13:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I thought you would have read the part here above before commenting. Bucu 13:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Because "we" are nepotist dictators pricks that make up a progressive, anti-theist, abortion-loving, dogmatically non-dogmatic 'cabal'? 13:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::aec Wow, you're such a good reader :) Should give you a compliment for that one. Bucu 13:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I know; thanks! 13:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lets Block Bucu for 1 year 13:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Do it, don't be pussy, block me. Bucu 13:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Been there, done that. 13:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No man, I beg you, show it's the only way to keep your monarchy alive! Lock us up! We are seriously dangerous! Bucu 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) "And besides, if they don't have a common enemy, they'll start fighting it out amongst themselves, sooner or later." Funny. You've tried that before, and it didn' work to well either, did it? 13:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : You were gone too :)) Forgot that? Bucu 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Right. And Lovia was inactive for more than a year; you couldn't do anything; I came back and was re-crowned the same week. The next elections, Lovia became ultra-progressive. Were you satisfied? Guess not. 13:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah. So what's your point now? Bucu 13:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was no more than a pyrrhic victory. Iedere keer dat je terrein won, verloor je het dubbele. 13:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dus? Bucu 13:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Dus "sooner or later" verlies je alleen maar meer terrein door je te verzetten. Te verzetten tegen wat trouwens? Tegen atheïsme? Tegen arrogantie? Tegen een onrechtmatige block omdat je sokpopte? 13:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Dus? Je blijkt niet alleen een slechte lezer, maar ook een slechte observeerder te zijn. Try again :D Bucu 13:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Oké, je wilt verliezen en afgaan. Ook goed, natuurlijk. Hoe kon ik dat nu niet verstaan! Stel 't je voor. Zo'n kristalheldere logica - dat ik dat niet doorhad! 13:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Tuurlijk wil ik verliezen en afgaan, omdat de kans om te "winnen" voor mijn soort inexistent is. Het gaat mij niet eens om winnen, laat staan dat ik ooit uberhaupt terrein heb gehad - of de kans ertoe. Ik heb niks tegen atheisten, ik heb niks tegen gelovigen, het gaat mij niet eens om "wel-religie"/"geen-religie", weet niet eens of ik mijzelf religieus mag noemen. Om nog maar een veronderstelling te ontkrachten, ik ben vóór abortus :)). Waarom verzet ik me? Omdat verschillende dingen mij niet aanstaan. Ik wil gewoon dat jullie ooit een keer inzien dat jullie helemaal niet het goede volk zijn en wij het slechte, dat niks zwart en wit mag zijn. Er bestaat geen één realiteit. De waarheid ligt niet uitsluitend bij het atheisme, bij het "progressivisme". Jullie draven soms zo ver door dat het lijkt alsof jullie een onzichtbare alliantie vormen om een bepaalde machtspositie te behouden. "Geef ze een klein beetje om ze tevreden te houden"-politiek. Bv. de rollback-rechten van OWTB. Jullie zijn veel te bang voor een échte rechtvaardige democratie waarin iedereen gelijk is en behandeld wordt naar hun bijdragen. Het enige wat wij zien is een elite die alle macht voor zichzelf wil houden - alleen de machthebbers en de mensen die ze mogen. Hartstikke goed, maar oneerlijk. En wees dan zo eerlijk om niet te roepen dat Lovia een volwaardige democratie is, want dat is hypocriet. Mij boeit die macht niet, maar wanneer iemand het verdient, zoals OWTB in Oceana wat in feite zijn creatie is, dan zou diegene de kans ertoe moeten krijgen. En dan wel een échte kans. Zolang alle moderators (in feite de echte machthebbers) elkaar IRL kennen, is er geen American dream mogelijk voor de nieuwkomer - tenzij die een uitgesproken atheist/royalist/leftist is. En dat vind ik jammer, want Lovia had veel meer kunnen zijn. Bucu 14:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: En inderdaad, de arrogantie om je tegenstanders in hokjes te plaatsen. Ook al zullen jullie dat nooit erkkennen. --Bucu 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Jij denkt nog steeds dat ik de grote master achter het hele plan ben? 't Gaat hier niet meer over Libertas hé, waar ik leiding had over zo'n "zuil". Sinds mijn terugkeer heb ik veel macht teruggeschoven naar anderen. Walden, waar ik geen vinger in de pap te brokken heb, en de CPL.nm, die mij te links zijn, zijn de grote "power brokers" van Lovia. En het is zo dat ik hen steun, zoals ik ook Percival of Harold van de liberalen steun. Ik heb geen macht meer op dat vlak. :::::::::::: In het parlement is mijn macht juist even groot als die van jou of OWTB, en dat weet je. Dat er in de verkiezingen gefoefeld is, weet ik en ook daar heb ik geen reet mee te maken. Ik ben niet verhuisd tijdens de verkiezingen. :::::::::::: Dat er een soort "heersende klasse van progressieven" is, is dan weer wel waar, denk ik. Er zijn nu eenmaal veel progressieven (en atheïsten, for that matter). Ik leid die echter niet. Wij behandelen iedereen btw fucking gelijk. Dacht je soms dat Horton van de progressieven een voorkeursbehandeling heeft gekregen? Nee, die krijgt barsteveel tegenwind, en dat heeft niks met politieke voorkeur te maken. :::::::::::: Dat we nog niet volgroeid democratisch zijn staat wel vast ja. Ik probeer hé man. Van al die grondwetamendementen was er geen enkel dat MIJN macht vergrootte. De macht ging steevast naar het Congress. :::::::::::: En zeg mij eens, wie maakt hier de zwart-wit-tegenstelling?? Wie wou er het volk polariseren met anti-commie campagnes? Je weet maar al te goed dat jij zelf de zwart-wit-tegenstelling gemaakt hebt. :::::::::::: @rollback-rechten van OWTB: wtf? 14:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Tuurlijk heb je meer macht, je bent nota bene de koning. Dat kan je niet ontkennen. Je staat, constitutioneel, al boven de rest. Dát weet ik. De regeltjes worden nog steeds door jou in grote lijnen opgezet. ::::::::::::: Verder moet ik wel aannemen dat je niet iedereen gelijk behandelt. Dat is te begrijpen, want ik ga ook anders om met IRL vrienden dan met "fictionele" medemensen. Voor zover ik begrijp is er een redelijk grote groep in Lovia die elkaar kent IRL (dan heb ik het over jou, Sjonnie, Joeri, Arthur en eventueel Martha, Censuree (?)). Natuurlijk steun je je vrienden door dik en dun, dat zou ik ook doen. Dit lijkt me tevens één van de redenen dat Joeri nog steeds niet openlijk heeft geopperd voor een socialistische republiek (alhoewel hij het wel één keer heeft laten doorschemeren). Dat bedoelde ik met mijn citaat van hierboven. Als wij weg zouden zijn, lopen ze minder het risico om terrein te verliezen en zullen ze méér willen. Maar dat doet hier niet ter zake. :::::::::::::Waar het 'm zit is dat wij niet weten wat jullie in het privé bespreken. Het enige is dat wij zeker weten dat jullie wel degelijk discussiëren over Lovia. Arthur is judge, jij bent koning en Joeri is premier - allemaal goede vrienden die contact hebben met elkaar. Het lijkt nogal scheef, ten minste, in mijn optiek. ::::::::::::: Dat de progressieven aan de macht zijn, vind ik helemaal niet erg. Alleen met IRL vrienden als Joeri en Sjon aan het roer binnen de CPL.nm, blijft het toch een verdacht zaakje. Bewust of onbewust, niemand laat zijn vrienden in de steek, lijkt mij in ieder geval. Horton OK, goed, je hebt je punt... of een deel van een punt :P ::::::::::::: Ja, ik vind het een topzaak dat je een groot deel van je macht hebt weggegeven. Ik hoop alleen niet dat uitsluitend jouw groepje ervan zou kunnen genieten de komende jaren. Want het is inderdaad nóg steeds niet genoeg. Een frisse wind (en niet een fris briesje zoals nu) laten waaien door het land zou serieus helpen. ::::::::::::: En ja, ik heb me er ook aan vuil gemaakt, al dan wel niet zo drastisch. Het verschil zit 'm erin dat ik het als een middel gebruikte/wilde gebruiken, moreel goed of slecht laat ik in het midden. Wat we nu zien in Lovia is heel kwetsend en demotiverend, maar ik weet niet of jij je zoiets kan beseffen, în fine. ::::::::::::: Ik vond het geven van rollback-rechten een beetje een belachelijke actie. OWTB, gezien zijn bijdragen, verdient meer. Vooral in vergelijking met gebruikers als McCandless en Jefferson, die allebei admin zijn. De administratorverhouding blijft scheef. Ik weet dat je minder controle hebt over OWTB, maar dat hoort bij het "weggeven van macht" en het sterker maken van Lovia. Het zou het begin kunnen zijn van een stabieler tijdperk - een échte handreiking naar de groep die buiten de boot valt. Bucu 17:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) @ Bucu: You are welcome here, but i meant blocking you on wikination for 1 year. Though i doubting about whenether i should block you here... 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wanneer gaat dat boek eens dicht (Pun intendeed with the username of Bucu). He begint nu wel ene eng verhaal te worden... :: Wat betekent Pun? :S Bucu 13:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like that Hindu-guru said: "This shit happened before." 13:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Soon, the entire cabal will be here . Tourism! 13:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wat, overleg op wiki's? Ik schaam me er niet voor, anders had ik het wel privé gedaan. Bucu 14:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) For bucu:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pun 14:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC)